T R U T H
by kumikoverdose
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED] (END) kisah cinta antara Yixing dan Jongdae yang mengalami kesalahpahaman. [LAYCHEN/CHENLAY] slight KrisChen, SuDo
1. Chapter 1

"Sun-sunbae-nim. Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku." Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menahan mati-matian detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu dengan sangat cepat itu. Ia juga tak berani menatap pemuda tampan di depannya. Pemuda yang selalu dipujanya sejak ia bersekolah di sana. Pemuda yang mampu membuatnya menjerit histeris di kamar tengah malam.

"Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan seniornya sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Ki-kim Jongdae, sunbae." Pemuda dengan dimple di pipinya itu tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai hitam Jongdae –gadis berkuncir kuda itu–.

"Baiklah. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Zhang Yixing adalah nama pemuda berdimple yang tengah tertawa renyah itu. Jongdae memerah dibuatnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih'.

"Ayo kencan denganku."

"Eh? Sekarang Sunbae?"

.

.

.

.

**Truth**

**EXO Yaoi Fan Fiction**

**Present by Miko**

**Main cast: LayChen**

Jongdae ingin sekali berteriak sekarang. Tapi ia masih bisa menahan napsunya untuk menganggu seluruh orang di ruang keluarga. Karena gadis manis itu kembali mengingat hari pertama Jongdae dan Yixing pacaran dan kencan di Taman. Beberapa hari berikutnya Yixing mengajaknya nonton dan mencuri ciuman di bibirnya ketika berada di bioskop.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan adik manisku ini?" Seorang pria mendekati Jongdae yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum malu. Padahal di depannya terdapat novel bergenre sedih.

Jongdae menutup bukunya dan menatap kakaknya dengan senyum manis yang mencurigakan di mata Joonmyeon –kakak laki-laki Jongdae–.

"Kak, apa semua pria itu akan bersikap manis kepada orang yang disukainya?" Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul dari bibir kucing Jongdae. Membuat Joonmyeon curiga dan menyimpulkan bahwa adik manisnya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Tidak juga. Terkadang mereka malah cuek dan menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan cara yang sangat jauh dari bersikap manis. Layaknya sepupu kita. Dia sangat dingin. Kau tidak lupa kan?" Terang Joonmyeon dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jongdae dan merangkul bahu gadis manis yang rambutnya kini tengah digerainya.

"Kalau ada pria yang bersikap manisnya berlebihan, apakah ada maksud lain? Temanku pernah menyimpulkan begitu. Tapi menurutku tidak. Karena bukti sudah di depan mata. Dan menurut pandangan mereka itu salah." Joonmyeon memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatapnya datar.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Wajah Jongdae memerah sempurna. _Voila_! Pemikiran Joonmyeon benar seratus persen. Ia tersenyum mencurigakan dan menarik kedua pipi adiknya dengan sangat sadis.

"Aigoo! Ternyata adik manisku ini sudah dewasa. Siapa pemuda beruntung itu yang mendapatkanmu, eoh?" Jongdae merengek dan mencoba melepaskan cubitan sadis dari sang kakak. Ia masih tidak mau mengatakan siapa nama kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku? Akan kusuruh Kyungsoo mencari tahu kalau masih bungkam."

"Xingxing sunbae."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menyunggingkan senyuman manis sedari tadi. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya jadi malas dan tak perduli. Pura-pura tidak mengenal gadis manis di sebelahnya ini. Sungguh sangat memalukan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik pelan melihat kelakuan dua saudara itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah Jongdae. Seoul High School. Banyak alumni yang diundang. Dan Joonmyeon adalah salah satunya. Karena dia sudah bekerja selama tiga tahun di perusahaan Ayahnya. Kyungsoo adalah teman seangkatan Jongdae.

Masih banyak juga yang datang. Termasuk seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Dia adalah model majalah bulanan di Korea Selatan. Banyak yang mengaguminya. Terkecuali Joonmyeon. Dia sudah terpikat oleh Kyungsoo dan tidak akan pernah berpaling dari gadis manis bermata bulat itu.

"Eh, itu kan Jessica sunbae. Dia cantik sekali." Puji Jongdae dan kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Ia sangat mengagumi sunbae yang satu itu. Karena wanita bernama Jung Jessica itu benar-benar cantik dan memiliki aura tersendiri yang terlihat sangat bercahaya.

"Eh, itu kenapa Xingxing sunbae memberikan minuman kepada Jessica sunbae?" Raut wajah Jongdae terlihat tidak suka. Joonmyeon yang menyadari keganjilan itu pun segera mengajak Jongdae dan Kyungsoo pergi ke bagian bazaar pakaian.

"Aku ingin menyapa Xingxing sunbae, kak. Sebentar saja." Rengek Jongdae dan segera berlari menghampiri Yixing yang tengah bercakap-cakap bersama Jessica dan yang lainnya.

"Xingx-" Jongdae tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menginjak dress panjang yang dipakainya. Membuatnya terjatuh di belakang Yixing.

"-ing sunbae." Jongdae menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan. Sungguh sakit rasanya jatuh di atas tanah dan ditertawakan oleh orang-orang yang berada di sana. Jongdae rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Astaga! Jongdae! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Panik Joonmyeon yang segera menghampiri adik manisnya itu. Ia semakin panik ketika melihat dress adiknya sobek di bagian depan. Joonmyeon melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya kepada Jongdae. Kemudian Joonmyeon menggendong ala bride style untuk menjauh dari sana. Kyungsoo juga ikut panik. Ia membawakan tas Jongdae. Selain calon kakak ipar Jongdae, Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Jongdae selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menangis sejadinya. Tapi hanya isakan kecil yang dikeluarkannya. Karena ia tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan acara ulang tahun di sekolahnya itu. Joonmyeon yang bingung hanya diam saja dan menunggu sampai Jongdae tenang. Kyungsoo terus mengusap lembut rambut Jongdae.

"Kenapa hiks, Xingxing sunbae hiks tidak menoleh hiks ke arah Jongdae? Hiks. Apakah Jongdae sememalukan itu? Hiks." Jongdae berusaha mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin bukan begitu Jongdae. Mungkin karena dia memang memiliki urusan penting dengan Jessica sunbae." Kyungsoo mencoba membuat Jongdae tenang. Joonmyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ta-tapi di pesta pertunangan Paman, Kyungsoo langsung ditolong oleh Kak Joonmyeon yang sedang bercengkrama dengan beberapa orang penting di perusahaan. Kak Joonmyeon tidak perduli, yang penting bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Yixing tidak?" Jongdae sudah tidak terisak lagi. Tapi air matanya masih mengalir deras.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu. Mung-mungkin saja..."

"Mungkin benar apa kata yang lainnya. Bahwa Yixing sunbae ada maksud lain menerima pernyataan cintaku waktu itu. Sikap manisnya yang berlebihan itu sangat aneh." Jongdae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menangis. Kyungsoo kelabakan dan meminta bantuan kepada Joonmyeon. tapi kakak Kim Jongdae itu sangat tidak membantu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu masih kusut begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan mencubit gemas pipi Jongdae. Oh, gadis itu terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang cemberut seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menemukan Yixing sunbae pagi ini. Padahal semalam dia sudah meminta maaf dan akan memberiku kejutan. Tapi apa? Aku tidak melihatnya. Mencium aroma parfumnya saja tidak." Kesal Jongdae dan meletakkan tasnya dengan membantingnya. Semua mata jadi tertuju ke arahnya. Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf karena Jongdae sudah menganggu kegiatan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Oh iya, apakah Yixing sunbae menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Jessica sunbae? Tadi aku melihat mereka di depan kantor OSIS. Dan Yixing sunbae memberikan buket bunga serta hadiah kepada Jessica sunbae. Apakah mereka kembali bersama? Lalu bagaimana dengan teman sekelas kita ini?" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Meskipun suara teman sekelasnya itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Jongdae yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sepasang earphone di telinga. Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur, karena Jongdae tidak mendengar gosip itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae memainkan ujung-ujung sepatunya dengan menabrakkannya di semak-semak yang berada di belakang sekolah. Sepasang earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Terkadang ia bersenandung kecil ketika mendengarkan bagian lagu favoritenya.

Yixing menghampirinya dan membawakan bekal makan siang. Ia tersenyum manis melihat tingkah manis Jongdae ketika sedang asyik dalam dunianya. Yang tenang. Tidak ribut dengan suara cemprengnya.

Untuk mencari perhatian Jongdae, Yixing melepaskan salah satu earphone Jongdae dan tersenyum manis. Menunjukkan dimplenya yang terkenal sangat manis itu. Dan terlihat sangat tampan.

"Eh, sunbae. Kita makan apa sekarang?" Tanya Jongdae ceria. Yixing hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan kotak bekalnya. Membukanya dan memberikannya kepada Jongdae.

"Sunbae tidak makan? Ayo Jongdae suapin." Jongdae mengambil sumpitnya dan segera menyuapi Yixing. Suasana mereka benar-benar romantis. Di belakang sekolah dengan beberapa semak dan ilalang yang tinggi. Angin sepoi-sepoi menggoyangkan rambut mereka.

Musik yang didengarkan Jongdae waktu itu adalah lagu patah hati. Memang tidak cocok, tapi Jongdae sangat menyukainya. Senyumnya tidak dipaksakan. Ia benar-benar bahagia bisa makan siang bersama Yixing lagi siang ini. Mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya Yixing harus belajar karena sudah kelas akhir.

"Aku mencintaimu Xingxing-ge!" Seru Jongdae lirih. Entah Yixing mendengarnya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih diacuhkannya?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali fokus kepada buku pelajarannya. Besok ia ada ulangan harian dari guru yang tidak terlalu ia sukai. Karena guru itu sangat kejam dan sadis.

"Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya bersamamu. Apakah ia benar-benar tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya sebentar untukmu?" Jongdae diam saja. Joonmyeon kesal. Tapi ia memaklumi. Mungkin pelajaran itu sangat penting bagi Jongdae.

"Kak! Menurut kakak, apakah seseorang akan memutuskan kekasihnya karena orang ketiga? Dan orang itu memang lebih mencintai orang ketiga tersebut." Joonmyeon tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak juga Jongdae. Terkadang orang itu akan lebih memilih kekasihnya daripada orang ketiga tersebut. Karena memang dia sudah terikat dengan kekasihnya ketimbang orang ketiga tersebut."

"Tapi kalau orang ketiganya itu adalah cinta pertamanya dan orang tersebut memang tidak pernah mencintai kekasihnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah kekasihnya diputus dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang ketiga tersebut? atau mungkin kesimpulannya seperti ini, bahwa kekasihnya selama ini adalah orang ketiga yang tak pernah dicintainya." Marah Jongdae sambil menutup bukunya dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Separah itukah keadaan Jongdae? Dan sejauh itukah pengetahuan Jongdae tentang hubungannya yang memang ganjil sedari awal?

"Ya! Jongdae! Jangan menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak dulu." Marah Joonmyeon dan menyusul ke kamarnya. Mendorong bahu Jongdae sampai duduk di atas ranjang.

"Dengarkan kakak terlebih dahulu. Yixing bukanlah orang yang suka main-main dengan wanita. Memang dia masih muda dan belum bekerja untuk membiayai wanita yang dicintainya kelak. Tapi Yixing adalah orang yang serius. Jika waktu itu dia menerima pernyataan cintamu dan di dalam hatinya masih mencintai Jessica, alasannya karena ia memang ingin melupakan Jessica dan berpaling mencintaimu. Jika dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jessica, mungkin saja ia masih menginginkan kebersamaannya bersama Jessica sebelum menghabiskan seumur hidupnya bersamamu. Mengerti?" Joonmyeon berkata panjang kali lebar agar adiknya bisa lebih tenang dan fokus belajar. Bukannya mengurusi masalah cinta tak jelas seperti itu.

Jujur saja, pada awalnya Joonmyeon tak suka kalau Jongdae menjalin hubungan dengan Yixing. Ia tahu benar siapa pemuda bernama Zhang Yixing, pemuda asal China tersebut. tapi ia hanya bisa menyakinkan Jongdae bahwa Yixing adalah orang yang baik. Dan bertanggung jawab.

Jongdae meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk tubuh kekar Joonmyeon. ia menangis sejadinya di bahu sang kakak. Tangisannya pecah seketika dan mencoba mengeluarkan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya. Berbagi dengan sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat kuat ketika melihat kekasihnya dengan Jessica sedang berciuman di belakang sekolah. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi pertemuan rutinnya bersama sang kekasih. Tapi apa? Pemuda berdimple itu malah mengajak wanita yang mungkin masih sangat dicintainya dan sekarang tengah berciuman? What the hell!

Ia menekan dada bagian kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Air mata sudah mengenang dari tadi. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat sambil menahan isakan keras yang akan keluar dan pastinya menganggu dua sejoli yang sedang dimadu asmara.

Dengan lantai gontai, Jongdae meninggalkan tempat itu sambil memukul-mukul keras dadanya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya. Ia tak sanggup. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada kau memendam perasaan untuk kesekian lamanya.

Bruk.

Kedua mata Jongdae yang terhalangi oleh air mata membuatnya menabrak seorang pria jakung. Jongdae segera meminta maaf dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jongdae?" Suara baritone yang sangat khas membuat Jongdae mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati Guru Bahasa Inggrisnya yang berwajah poker face. Jongdae kembali melelehkan air matanya dan segera memeluk Guru Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Sakhit-ge..huks." Lirih Jongdae. Gurunya yang dipanggil _ge_ itu membalas pelukan Jongdae dan mencoba menenangkan muridnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Giginya gemelatuk. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut. Setrika tidak dapat merapikan wajahnya. Teman-teman segengnya bingung dengan kelakuan sang pemuda Changsa. Ada apa dengan Zhang Yixing?

"Nanti Jongdae akan main ke rumah Yifan seonsaengnim lagi. Banyak sekali yang Jongdae tidak tahu tentang Vocabulary. Ya ya ya?" Jongdae berkata dengan nada ceria dan manis kepada Guru Yifan. Jongdae tertawa senang ketika mendapatkan persetujuan dari Gurunya. Dan wajah Yixing semakin kusut melihatnya.

Setelah Yifan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae bersama Kyungsoo, Yixing segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Menggenggam erat pergelangan Jongdae dan menariknya ke tempat favorite mereka. Belakang sekolah.

"Ge, kau menyakiti pergelangan tanganku." Rintih Jongdae kesakitan dan wajahnya hampir menangis. Yixing yang menyadarinya segera melepaskannya. Tapi air mukanya masih kusut seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau jadi semakin dekat dengan Wu Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara nada yang tinggi. Jongdae cemberut mendengarnya.

"Kan Jongdae ingin pintar Bahasa Inggris dan kuliah di luar negeri. Apa salah kalau belajar pada yang ahlinya?" Jongdae kesal dengan tingkah Yixing yang melarangnya dekat dengan Guru Bahasa Inggris paling nyaris sempurna. Baik luar dan dalamnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Kau bisa belajar denganku. Kita bisa belajar bersama-sama."

"Yixing ge kan sibuk. Sebentar lagi juga mau fokus ke Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Jongdae tak bisa menganggu waktu belajar Yixing ge. Jongdae tak mau Yixing ge gagal ujian dan tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Universitas yang Yixing ge mau." Bentak Jongdae.

"Tapi aku masih bisa membagi waktu denganmu." Elak Yixing sambil berkacak pinggang. Jongdae melelehkan air matanya ketika mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Tapi selama ini Yixing ge tidak pernah membagikan waktunya untukku. Kau selalu menghabiskan waktu luangmu dengan Jessica sunbae. Apa ini maksudnya? Kau masih mencintai sunbae yang sudah menjadi artis itu?" Napas Jongdae tercicil.

"Jongdae! Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Yixing ge selama ini. Kau lebih mementingkan Jessica sunbae ketimbang kekasihmu sendiri. Dia kesepian dan menutup telinganya sendirian ketika ada yang menggosipkan hubungan kalian. Jongdae orang ketiga. Jongdae pengganggu. Jongdae tak tahu diri. Jongdae yang seenaknya sendiri. Jongdae yang tak mengerti perasaan Yixing sunbae. Aku lelah ge!"

"Kau bisa menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk membantumu menutup telingamu."

"Kau terlambat ge. Yifan ge yang melakukan itu semua selama seminggu ini. Kyungsoo selalu menyemangatiku dan membuatku acuh dengan cemoohan itu. Kau tak pernah membantuku menutup telinga sedikitpun. Aku lelah ge. Aku memang mencintaimu. Sejak awal memang aku yang menyukaimu. Mungkin kau menerimaku waktu itu hanya untuk pelarian saja. Ok. Terima kasih. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Gege juga bisa lebih fokus kepada ujian dan Jessica sunbae."

"Jongdae.." Suara Yixing melembut dan mencoba menyentuh pipi Jongdae. Namun segera ditepis oleh Jongdae.

"Kita putus ge. Jongdae tak akan menganggu Yixing sunbae lagi." Ujar Jongdae dan menahan isakannya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan sunbae tercintanya itu.

Punggung tangan kiri Jongdae menutupi mulutnya agar isakan tak meluncur dari sana. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak saja. Dan kini hari-harinya akan dilaluinya tanpa Zhang Yixing yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth**

**EXO Yaoi Fan Fiction**

**Present by Miko**

**Main cast: LayChen**

_Italic: _Flashback

Normal: Normal condition

Zhang Yixing bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau menyakiti gadis manis seperti Kim Jongdae? Apa hakmu menyakiti hatinya? Kau tak berhak, pangeran Changsa. Sekiranya itu yang menghantui pikiran Yixing saat ini. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyakiti adik kesayangan dari Kim Joonmyeon. Seniornya yang dulu sangat berjasa baginya.

Yixing tahu kalau Jongdae adalah adik kandungnya Joonmyeon? Tidak. Sejak awal ia tidak pernah tahu tentang fakta tersebut. Ia hanya tahu kalau Joonmyeon mempunyai adik perempuan yang pastinya sangat cantik. Karena Joonmyeon adalah orang yang cukup sempurna dari tampan.

Lalu kenapa waktu itu kenapa ia bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Jongdae? Iya. Karena ia memang sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu. Kejadian seminggu sebelum Jongdae menyatakan cinta kepadanya, ia pernah sekali bertemu dan jadi sering memperhatikan gadis manis itu. Karena ia merasa Jongdae itu berbeda dari yang lainnya dan juga mantan kekasihnya Jung Jessica.

_Jongdae terburu-buru menuju ke ruang klub music. Ia mengoceh tak jelas karena kecerobohannya bisa terlambat latihan. Ketua klub bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pasti memarahinya. Ia akan membunuh Kyungsoo karena tidak mengingatkannya._

_Bruk._

_Terlalu tergesa-gesa, membuatnya menabrak seseorang. Ia meminta maaf dan ia merasa hidupnya berada di ambang kematian. Sial. Ia menabrak sang Ketua OSIS bernama Kim Jong In. Gadis cantik nan seksi dan juga tinggi semampai. Jongdae segera berdiri dan membantu Jongin berdiri. Namun ditepis oleh sang Ketua OSIS._

"_Maaf, Jongin. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Jongdae penuh penyesalan. Yixing yang sedang berjalan sambil bercengkrama bersama teman-teman segangnya tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian yang seru untuk dilihat. Siapa yang tidak akan berhenti hanya untuk sekedar melihat kejadian seorang siswa ataupun siswi dengan sang Ketua OSIS yang terkenal akan kesadisannya? Entahlah mengapa gadis seperti itu bisa menjadi Ketua OSIS._

"_Maaf katamu? Apa kau tak punya mata sehingga menabrakku? Tsk. Bodoh!" Jongdae memperlihatkan wajah polosnya dan tersenyum dipaksakan._

"_Tentu saja aku punya mata, Jongin. Ah, tapi kalau berjalan kan pakai kaki. Hehe. Jadi bukan salahku kalau aku tak focus dan jadi menabrakmu. Begini saja, a-aku akan mentraktirmu Bubble Tea?" Jongin berdiri dan meneliti tubuh Jongdae dari bawah sampai atas._

"_Tsk. Kau dari klub music?" Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantab. Tapi di dalam hatinya ia was was. Karena apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Begitu juga dengan Yixing. Ia sempat terpana dengan wajah Jongdae yang tadi terlihat sangat lugu dan cantik._

"_Pendek! Kau terlalu mengagungkan suaramu jadi tinggi badanmu tak bisa tumbuh tinggi. Oh, mungkin kau juga terlalu banyak makan buah. Kurang minum susu. Berani sekali kau menabrakku hingga terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya? Hah? Gendut! Aku akan membalasmu. Tunggu detensi dariku!" Jongin pergi setelah mengucapkannya. Jongdae terdiam. Dia akan mati. Jeritnya dalam hati._

_Yixing tersenyum simpul dan bertanya kepada salah satu teman segangnya. "Apa kau tahu siapa gadis itu?"_

_"Oh. Namanya Kim Jongdae. Dia terkenal hoobae kelas satu paling cerewet. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Haha." Jawab salah satu temannya dan diiringi tawa dibelakang kalimatnya. Teman-teman yang lain ikut tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Yixing. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan berencana menyelamatkan Jongdae dari Jongin._

_Jongdae menepuk jidatnya pelan dan melihat sekilas arlojinya, "Baekhyun!" teriaknya dan kembali berlari. Yixing tersenyum melihatnya. Jongdae sangat manis._

Yixing meletakkan keningnya di dinding. Kedua matanya mengalirkan air mata. Tangan kanannya menghantam dinding tersebut. Ia benar-benar kacau tanpa kehadiran Jongdae selama seminggu setelah diputuskan oleh gadis itu. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang menyakiti hatinya. Ia jadi sering melihat Jongdae bersama Guru Yifan. Mereka selalu bersama ketika di sekolah. Membuatnya iri. Benar saja, karena biasanya di sekolah ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan Jongdae ketika waktu istirahat saja di halaman belakang sekolah.

Yixing bodoh! Seharusnya kau menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jongdae apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi kenapa kau malah diam saja. Bodoh! Sekarang Jongdae bersama orang lain. Kau puas karena telah melepaskan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu? Kuliah? Yixing bisa kuliah dimana saja yang ia mau. Karena nilai akhirnya sangat tinggi dan ia juga sangat pintar.

Yixing terdiam sejenak. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan nampak terpikirkan sesuatu. Haruskah ia minta tolong kepada Joonmyeon? Atau si burung hantu Kyungsoo? Mungkin si burung han-Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang harus ia mintai tolong. Karena Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat. Mereka lebih dari sahabat, mereka seperti sepasang saudara kakak beradik. Dengan posisi Jongdae yang sebagai adik.

Yixing menghapus air matanya dan segera menghubungi si burung hantu tersebut. Tak perlu waktu lama Yixing meminta untuk bertemu berdua dan membahas rencana agar Yixing bisa kencan bersama Jongdae-lagi.

"_Datang saja ke cafe Ibuku. Jongdae sedang menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Aku akan membantumu agar ia tidak kabur darimu, sunbae_." Kata Kyungsoo. Yixing tersenyum manis. Ia sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jongdae.

At Do's Cafe

Yixing memasuki cafe milik Ibunya Kyungsoo. Ia celingukan mencari keberadaan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum ia menemukannya, ia disapa oleh seorang pelayan di sana.

"Nona Kyungsoo berada di lantai atas. Anda tuan Yixing kan?" Yixing mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pelayan tersebut.

"Silahkan naik saja tuan. Anda sudah ditunggu. Tapi pesan nona Kyungsoo jangan berisik atau nona Jongdae akan menyadari keberadaan anda." Yixing tersenyum menanggapinya. Si burung han-Kyungsoo telah berjasa kepadanya. Ia akan membalas budi dikemudian hari.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Yixing segera naik ke lantai dua. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap. Sesuai dengan pesan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang memainkan ponselnya, Jongdae yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja VVIP dengan wajah yang kusut. Jauh berbeda dari ketika ia melihat Jongdae bersama Yifan.

"-soo, aku merindukan Xingxing sunbae." Ucap Jongdae dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Ia mencubit sadis pipi kiri Jongdae dan tertawa pelan.

"Lihat! Kau begitu merindukannya. Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau malah memutuskannya? Bodoh!" Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitannya dan menyadari keberadaan Yixing. Ia meletakkan jadi telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan menyuruh Yixing menggantikan posisinya.

"Jelaskan kepadaku bagaimana perasaanmu sesungguhnya kepada Yixing sunbae. Akan aku dengarkan dengan baik-baik dan tanpa menyelamu sedikitpun." Ujar Kyungsoo dan segera pergi dari sana. Membiarkan kedua orang bodoh itu bersama. Oops.

"Haha. Perasaanku? Rasa cintaku kepadanya sudah melebihi batas rasa cintaku kepada bebek karet warna ungu. Dia seperti melodi dalam syahduku. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintainya, Kyung. Dia adalah segalanya. Tapi disatu sisi ketika dia mengajakku berpacaran, aku merasa sedih. Karena waktu itu dia tidak mengetahui namaku. Aku kesal. Kenapa dia lebih memilih bersama Jessica sunbae. Membiarkanku dipermalukan di pesta ulang tahun sekolah. Bukannya memberikan hadiah sebagai minta maaf, dia malah memberikannya kepada Jessica sunbae. Aku mendengar apa yang teman sekelas kita gosipkan, tentang Yixing sunbae bersama Jessica sunbae yang menjalinhubungan lagi." Jongdae mengambil napas sejenak. Yixing merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dulu.

"Hatiku rasanya hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihatnya berciuman dengan Jessica sunbae. Dia kira dia siapa bisa menusukku dari belakang? Meskipun begitu aku tetap tegar. Menunggunya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak kunjung mengatakannya. Aku lelah. Aku curhat kepada Yifan ge. Dia bilang, mungkin dengan memutuskan Yixing sunbae bisa membuat pemuda itu kapok. Tapi aku malah semakin mencintainya. Aku ingin kembali kepadanya. Tapi apakah Yixing sunbae mencintaiku juga? Apakah Yixing sunbae belum bisa move on dari Jessica sunbae?" Jongdae terdiam. Ia telah selesai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Rasanya sedikit lega. Tapi ia masih merasakan sakit ketika kembali mengingat dikhianati oleh kekasih pertamanya itu.

"Kyung? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Aku sudah selesai cerita." Jongdae merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung bicara. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sambil membuka kedua matanya. Ia tersentak begitu melihat Yixing sudah berada di depannya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna karena ia sadar ia telah mengatakan semua perasaannya kepada Yixing. _Sial! Mati kau Kim Jongdae_.

"Bolehkah aku bicara, Jongdae?" Tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum menunjukkan dimplenya. Jongdae diam saja dan segera berdiri. Berniat meninggalkan Yixing. Karena detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia tak ingin mati secepat itu. Bodoh.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu dan akan kuberitahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya." Ujar Yixing sambil menarik lengan Jongdae. Membiarkan gadis itu untuk duduk kembali di posisi semula. Jongdae hanya menurut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu melihat wajah Yixing dan juga merasakan rasa sesak ketika mengingat apa yang sudah Yixing lakukan kepadanya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu karena sudah menyakiti hatimu, dae." Jongdae hanya berdehem. Yixing menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk menceritakannya panjang lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Lebih dari yang kau rasakan. Seminggu sebelum kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku, tepatnya ketika kau bertengkar dengan Jongin. Aku telah tertarik oleh pesonamu. Kau memiliki aura yang berbeda dari gadis lain. Kau lebih menarik daripada Jessica sunbae. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu. Kau manis. Bahkan ketika cerewet pun kau terlihat sangat manis." Jelas Yixing sambil tersenyum manis sedari tadi ia bicara. Jongdae mengkat wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat wajah cinta pertamanya. Ia merasa malu. Karena ia akhirnya mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Yixing.

"Kenapa waktu itu aku bertanya namamu, itu karena aku hanya bingung saja. Aku gerogi setengah mati, bodoh. Jadi hanya kalimat itu yang keluar." Jongdae tertawa dibuatnya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakannya.

_Yixing menunggu kehadiran Jongdae. Ia tidak sabar melihat kekasihnya yang pastinya akan terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan sebuah gaun. Hari ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongdae mengenakan gaun._

_"Yixing!" Sapa seseorang. Yixing yang sedari tadi menunjukkan senyum bodohnya pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat mantan kekasihnya melambai ke arahnya._

_"Jessica?" Yixing menghampiri Jessica._

_"Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing cepat. Jessica menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan menyentuh bahu Yixing. Ia tersenyum menggoda dan meminta bantuan Yixing untuk mengambilkan minumannya. Yixing yang memang masih menyimpan perasaan kepada sunbaenya pun menurutinya. Ia juga terlihat sangat canggung._

_Yixing mengambilkan minumannya dan segera memberikannya kepada Jessica. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, karena Jessica memujinya yang terlihat tampan dengan setelah tuxedo tersebut. Tentu saja. Yixing ingin terlihat tampan di depan kekasihnya. Yang pastinya mereka akan cocok jika disandingkan._

_"Xingx-" Yixing menajamkan telinganya ketika mendengar suara Jongdae. Dia jadi khawatir ketika mendengar suara terjatuh. Yixing menoleh ke Jongdae dan ia kesal setengah mati. Karena Joonmyeon sudah menolongnya. Tunggu! Jongdae adiknya Joonmyeon? Yixing baru menyadarinya. Jadi gadis cantik yang selalu diceritakan oleh Joonmyeon adalah gadis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya? How Lucky you are, Yixing!_

_"Yixing, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Jessica kembali bersuara ketika Yixing akan mengejar kekasihnya. Ia menoleh ke Jessica._

_"Aku ingin kau menjadi fotograferku di majalah sekolah ini. Tak apa kan?"_

_"Eh?"_

Yixing menghela napasnya sejenak. Jongdae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar malu dengan kejadian waktu itu. Jongdae merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak kala itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menolongmu lebih cepat. Jessica membuatku bergerak lambat. Ia mencoba mengalihkanku darimu." Jongdae mengintip wajah Yixing dari balik tangan dan jarinya.

"Kau masih ingatkan? Malam itu aku meminta maaf kepadamu, dan memberikan kejutan di pagi harinya?" Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kau hanya membawakan kotak bekal seperti biasanya. Itu bukan kejutan." Yixing tersenyum lembut.

"Waktu itu aku ingin sekali datang ke kelasmu dan memberikannya langsung kepadamu. Tapi ketika aku sampai di ruang OSIS, aku dipanggil oleh Jessica. Dia salah paham kalau hadiah itu untuknya. Aku yang merasa tak enak, jadi aku berikan saja. Dan berencana memberikan sesuatu yang lebih indah kepadamu. Tapi aku selalu melupakannya." Jongdae menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Ceritakan kepadaku kenapa kau bisa berciuman dengan Jessica sunbae?" Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jongdae terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang marah. Sial!

_Yixing berlarian agar segera sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia harus datang terlebih dahulu dari Jongdae. Agar gadis itu tidak merasa kalau Yixing bukanlah orang yang tepat waktu. Dia selalu datang tepat waktu kok. Hanya jam kelas sialnya saja yang menuntutnya untuk datang terlambat._

_Yixing menetralkan napasnya. Ia tersenyum senang ketika Jongdae belum datang. Ini akan menjadi kejutan tersendiri untuk Jongdae. Ia melihat arlojinya. Paling tidak 15 menit bukan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menunggu seperti yang selama ini Jongdae lakukan untuknya._

_"Yixing? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Yixing merutuk kesal ketika Jessica berada di sana. Sendirian. Sial! Yixing jadi tak akan merasakan kalau ia sedang menunggu. Karena ada orang lain di sana._

_"Yixing, aku mengganggu kah? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." Yixing hanya diam saja. Jessica semakin mendekat ke Yixing._

_"A-aku masih menyukaimu. Aku berharap kita bisa bersama lagi. Kau tahu, tanpamu aku merasa seperti sepeda tanpa roda. Aku merasa hampa. Aku tahu kau juga masih mencintaiku. Tinggalkan saja gadis bodoh itu dan rengkuh aku kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin kau menjadi malaikat penjagaku lagi Yixing." Jessica mendekatkan wajahnya dan segera mencium bibir Yixing._

_Yixing membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia memegang kedua bahu Jessica dan mencoba mendorong wanita di depannya. Tapi bibir Jessica bermain sangat kasar. Ia menuntut agar Yixing membalas ciumannya. Yixing tak bisa. Tak akan pernah bisa lagi merasakan ciuman kasih sayang bersama Jessica. Perasaannya sudah jungkir balik ke Jongdae. Hanya gadis yang dianggap Jessica bodoh itulah yang mampu membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Bibir bebek Jongdae yang manis._

_Yixing mendorong Jessica sampai wanita itu terjatuh. Ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia tak suka Jessica yang seperti ini. Cukup. Ia tak ingin merasakan sakit hati lagi oleh sunbae gilanya itu._

_"Sakhit-ge..huks." Yixing menangkap suara Jongdae. Ia mencari keberadaan suara itu. Sial! Jongdae pasti melihatnya berciuman dengan Jessica._

_Ia tersentak dan merasa kesal ketika melihat Jongdae direngkuh erat oleh Guru Yifan. Sial! Kenapa ia selalu telat untuk menenangkan hati Jongdae? Sial sial sial! Yixing keparat!_

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Yixing sunbae semarah itu." Jongdae jadi merasa bersalah. Memang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya ia bisa dipeluk oleh Yifan. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa ia harus meminta maaf kepada pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin itu karmaku karena telah membiarkanmu melihatku berciuman dengan Jessica."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Jongdae mengangguk dan berdehem pelan. Yixing memegang kedua tangan Jongdae yang berada di atas meja.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu yang pastinya akan menyakiti kita berdua hanya untuk membalasku?"

"Eh? Soal itu..." Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya. Sial! Seharusnya waktu itu ia tidak menerima saran dari Yifan. Tapi kalau waktu itu ia tidak menerima saran Yifan, tak akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjauh sebentar darimu, sunbae."

"Dan berakhir kau yang semakin merindukanku?" _Voila_. Wajah Jongdae memerah hebat. Kenapa Yixing bisa memahaminya sejauh ini? Jongdae bodoh yang tak pernah menyadarinya.

"A-aku minta maaf." Jongdae mengucapkannya dengan takut-takut. Yixing tersenyum dan menarik salah satu tangan Jongdae. Kemudian mencium punggung tangan gadis manis itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu, Jongdae." Jongdae mendongak dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Xingxing sunbae." Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya sekali lagi dari bibir mungil bebek milik Jongdae. Oh shit! Ingin rasanya ia mencium bibir itu sekali lagi. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia mendekat ke wajah Jongdae dan mengecup lembut bibir itu. Bibir yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan kendalinya.

Hanya sekilas. Karena ia tidak mau membuat Jongdae merasa kalau ia mencintai Jongdae hanya untuk mencium bibirnya. Wajah Jongdae kembali memerah dasyat. Oh sial! Yixing selalu mampu membuatnya meleleh.

"Jadilah istriku, Jongdae!" Yixing mengucapkannya tidak dengan nada meminta. Ia malah terdengar seperti sedang memaksakan kehendak.

"Eh, tapi aku kan masih sekolah. Xingxing sunbae juga baru akan masuk universitas. Ja-jangan bodoh sunbae." Yixing kembali tersenyum mendengar Jongdae yang sedang mencari alasan.

"Bodoh! Aku sedang melamarmu. Kita hanya akan bertunangan saja sampai kita siap menjadi suami istri." Jongdae tertawa pelan menghilangkan rasa malunya. Yixing melepaskan salah satu genggaman tangannya pada Jongdae dan mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Ini adalah kejutan yang waktu itu ingin aku berikan kepadamu sebagai ganti yang sudah Jessica ambil." Jongdae melongo ketika melihat sebuah kotak cincin yang terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan pertama kecil di atasnya. Jongdae benar-benar merasa terharu dengan tindakan bodoh Yixing.

"Indah sekali." Puji Jongdae sambil kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Oh, ayolah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sebuah cincin lamaran dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Apakah ini pas di jariku?" Tanya Jongdae memastikan. Ia takutnya nanti tidak muat. Jari-jarinya tidak sekurus jari-jari Yixing. Well, ia memang lebih berisi dari Kyungsoo.

Yixing mengambilnya dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri milik Jongdae tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Jongdae semakin kagum, karena cincinnya benar-benar pas. Bagaimana bisa Yixing membeli dengan ukuran yang pas?

"Aku sering menggenggam tanganmu. Terkadang aku mencoba menghitung berapa besar keliling jarimu. Kau tak akan menyadarinya. Karena aku bekerja dengan baik." Yixing menjelaskannya sebelum Jongdae bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mencintaimu Xingxing-ge!" Jerit Jongdae dan berhambur dipelukan Yixing. Ia menempelkan jidatnya di jidat Yixing.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah salah paham kepadamu, ge. Sebagai gantinya, aku mau menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakmu." Yixing tertawa pelan. Ia memeluk pinggang Jongdae.

"Tidak. Kau harus melakukan lebih dari itu. Kau harus menjelaskan terlebi dahulu apa hubunganmu dengan Guru Yifan." Jongdae menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Sial! Yixing merasakan perasaan ketika ia pertama kali melihat wajah polos nan lugu milik Jongdae.

"Kau tak tahu ge? Kukira kau tahu karena kau mengetahui kalau aku adalah adiknya Kak Joonmyeon." Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Jongdae menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yixing. Menggoda Yixing tak ada salahnya kan? Haha. Jongdae tertawa setan di dalam hatinya.

"Se-sebenarnya Yifan ge adalah tunanganku. Di-dia adalah calon suamiku ge." Yixing kesal mendengarnya. Ia mencubit pipi Jongdae dengan gemas.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Kau barusan mengatakan kalau Yifan memberikan saran untuk memutuskanku. Secara logikanya, mana mungkin kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku dan menerima untuk menjadi kekasihku kalau kau sudah punya tunangan. Bodoh!" Jongdae tertawa renyah karena ia tak berhasil membodohi kekasihnya yang memang sangatlah pintar.

"Hehehe. Maaf ge. Aku ingin sekali menggodamu." Ujar Jongdae dengan jujur diselingi tawa khasnya. Yixing tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi? Sebenarnya Guru Yifan itu siapa, sayang?" Wajah Jongdae memerah karena Yixing memanggilnya 'sayang'. Sial!

"Eh, dia adalah sepupuku. Aku kan pernah menceritakan kepadamu, ge. Kalau aku punya sepupu yang sikapnya sangatlah dingin. Siapa lagi di sekolah yang sikapnya seperti itu kalau bukan Yifan-ge?" Yixing tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Jongdae.

"Sial! Kau hampir membuatku membunuhnya karena sudah merebut senyum dan tawamu dariku." Jongdae hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Yixing. Jongdae mengangguk semangat. Ia melihat arlojinya sejenak.

"Tapi hanya sebentar. Pukul 9 aku harus segera pulang atau Kak Joonmyeon akan marah karena aku pulang terlambat." Yixing tersenyum. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Joonmyeon. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kyungsoo kembali dengan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Ehem. Kalian ini. Baru balikan sudah main pangku-pangkuan. Dasar! Ngomong-ngomong soal Kak Joonmyeon. Aku sudah meminta izin kepadanya kalau Jongdae akan pulang terlambat. Jadi kalian bisa berduaan dengan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Tak kan kubiarkan Kak Joonmyeon merusak momen indah kalian. Hahaha. Minumlah jusnya terlebih dahulu." Jelas Kyungsoo dan tersenyum manis. Jongdae segera turun dari pangkuan Yixing. Iya, sejak Jongdae memeluknya tadi ia memang dipangkuan Yixing. Tanpa sengaja sih.

"Terima kasih, Kyung. Kau kakak ipar terbaikku." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah ketika mendengar panggilan sayang Jongdae. Pecinta bebek karet warna ungu sialan!

"Sudah sudah. Cepat habiskan dan nikmatilah jalan-jalan kalian." Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan rasa malunya. Jongdae sialan. Benar-benar calon adik ipar yang uhm-sedikit kurang ajar.

"Terima kasih Kim Kyungsoo." Ucap Yixing pelan.

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku kalian berdua!" Kyungsoo marah. Tentu saja. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

_'Kau harus membayarnya, Jongdae.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

The End.

Omake!

Joonmyeon melonggarkan dasinya. Akhirnya tugas yang menumpuk selesai juga. Ia bisa pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia tak sabar ingin segera pulang dan mengganggu Jongdae agar rasa lelahnya hilang sedikit. Ya, meskipun hanya sedikit. Tapi Jongdae benar-benar moodboosternya. Lalu siapa yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya secara total? Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo. Kekasih manisnya.

drrt.. drrt..

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia melirik melalui ekor matanya dan segera menyambar ponselnya. Karena kekasih manisnya itu tengah menghubunginya. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Hallo, Kyung. Ada apa sayang?" Joonmyeon merasa ia sangat bersemangat. Benar-benar moodboosternya.

"_Kak, aku meminta izin. Jongdae akan pulang telat dari biasanya. Boleh kan?_" Joonmyeon mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Apakah Jongdae masih sedih dan hancur sehingga membutuhkan sandaran yang baik dan sangat membantu seperti Kyungsoo?

"Memangnya apa yang akan Jongdae lakukan?"

"_Dia akan berkencan bersama Yixing sunbae._" Joonmyeon menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka.

"Sayang, kenapa kau membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi? Aku tak mau Jongdae sakit hati lagi oleh Yixing keparat itu." Joonmyeon mencoba melembutkan suaranya. Ia tak mau membentak Kyungsoo. Karena ia tahu, Kyungsoo tak suka dibentak.

"_Seperti katamu kak. Yixing sunbae orangnya baik. Ia benar-benar serius. Aku melihatnya melamar Jongdae. Hubungan mereka selama ini hanya salah paham saja. Mereka saling mencintai, dan Jessica adalah dalang yang membuat Jongdae merasakan sakit hati kak._" Jelas Kyungsoo dari seberang sana. Joonmyeon menghela napasnya lega. Syukurlah. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Ia tahu persis bahwa Yixing akan serius dengan adiknya. Sejak awal ia menceritakan tentang adik manisnya, Yixing sangat antusias. Ia rasa, Yixing sudah jatuh hati kepada Jongdae sebelum pemuda Changsa itu mengenal Jondae.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku. Kita juga bisa kencan, sayang. Hanya kau yang bisa menghilangkan rasa jenuhku karena pekerjaan ini."

"_Tapi kak. Aku harus membantu Ibuku-_"

"Tak ada penolakan. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah Jongdae dan Yixing pergi dari sana. Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Joonmyeon menyeringai sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia melepaskan dasinya dan keluar dari kantornya. Berjalan menuju ke parkiran mobil dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi terus mengembang. Semua karyawannya menahan jeritan karena bos muda mereka terlihat sangat tampan.

The End seriously.

Maaf kalau agak mengecewakan. Tapi ini udah cukup baik dari tujuan awal aku menulisnya. sejak awal aku memang bingung harus diakhiri dengan bagaimana. Tapi berkat komentar dari **askasufa**, aku jadi mendapatkan ide dan harus mengakhirinya seperti apa.

Ada yang berniat minta sequel? Tapi bukan LayChen. Mungkin SuDo atau KrisTao? Tulis direviewnya ya. Dengan cepat, Miko bakalan publish sequelnya.

Maaf kalau Miko tak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian yang sangat berharga. Ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari kisah cintanya temanku. Dan sial banget. Sumpah. Temen cowok Miko tuh keparat banget. Dia udah pacaran sama adik kelasnya, eh malah masih hubungin dan ngasih sinyal kasih sayang ke temen sekelas Miko dulu. Edan tuh temen cowok miko. Maaf, Miko jadi curhat. Ya, berhubung Miko gatau kejadian pastinya ya Miko buat aja seperti ini. Happy ending kan? Hahahahahahaha

**Thanks to : **

**Date: Desember 13th of 2014**


End file.
